The present invention relates to an improvement in display lighting control, and more particularly to a display lighting control structure in which only a two-wire conductor is needed to serially connect elements of the control structure to achieve individual control of the brightness or flicker of multiple flood lights or light strings.
Flood lights are widely used in department stores or general shops, show windows, special building scenes, stage backgrounds, etc. These flood lights usually have fixed luminance and brightness. Motors are associated with panel boards to control on, off, and flicker of these flood lights. High labor and material costs are needed to do so while only small changes in the on, off, and flicker of the lights can be achieved. It is also difficult to control the flood lights and flicker light strings to create sequential lighting effect, unless a big-scale lighting control system is used. In addition to the technical problems in controlling that can be possibly overcome, there are still basic wiring requirements of using multiple series-parallel connected conductors in controlling these flood lights and light strings. Such wiring is not only complicate but also expensive. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved display lighting control structure to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.